


Swords and Scalpels

by cranky__crocus



Category: Grey's Anatomy, The L Word
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/cranky__crocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica falls asleep with the television on and wakes up to a delightful surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords and Scalpels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the calendar collaboration at erica_leaves. I collaborated with whitelder for the month. This was the whole story.

Erica watched the flickering light of the television with limited interest. The sweltering heat flattened her hair straight to her forehead and neck; she reached up to pull her hair into a messy bun and in doing so knocked the remote from her knee. Her finger struck a button as she bent to retrieve it.

The surgeon jerked up when she heard the channel change. Her head tilted as she took in the change of scenery. She recognised the show from some time in her past. Dark hair, piercing blue eyes, sarcastic wit, weaponry, leather, a blonde companion…

Hahn leaned back and unbuttoned her blouse. She crossed her legs on the coffee table and used the TV guide as a fan to send bursts of cool air brushing against her revealed skin.

There were worse things to do on a day off during a heat wave than watch an attractive duo on the television. Just to be fair to her poor over-heated skin, she removed an ice cube from her water and used it in conjunction with the makeshift fan.

She would work out AC for this new house soon. She drifted off with ice melting rivulets down her cleavage.

 

♀♥♀

 

"Drop the loot," a domineering voice nearby commanded. Erica pondered why she was the bad guy here. She peered down to find a slinky silk dress of sapphire blue and concluded she was definitely the bad _woman_.

When she looked up she was gazing into the vexed eyes of Xena, Warrior Princess.

Erica’s attention was drawn to the large gold necklace she held in her own hand; it morphed into something black and far more…pliable. It looked like something that would fit Xena's harness perfectly.

Xena's pristine black eyebrow arched above amused azure eyes. "So you want to play that way, Sorceress?"

"I…" Erica fumbled, mystified. Her spine straightened gracefully into her new role of seductive curves. "But of course."

Xena dipped her to the bed, captured the object and entered her already slick entrance in one fluid motion. Erica cried out in surprise but commenced bucking before her mind could catch up.

The warrior kissed and thrust her senseless, or until her senses focused on the sparks in her cells and the fireworks behind her eyes. When she slumped spent against the bed, Xena kissed her mouth and removed a golden necklace.

"My favourite way to play."

 

♀♥♀

 

A  tongue was tracing the valley between her breasts.

In Erica's mind, it was a beautiful way to rouse and to be aroused. A light 'mmm' escaped her throat as she opened her eyes and wrapped her legs around the woman before her. Mary Beth stared up at her, an intent look in her eyes. They grew entertained as Erica awoke.

"You fell asleep watching Xena," Sergeant Duffy murmured against Erica's stomach. "I think it gave you good dreams, judging by the moaning and thrusting…"

She ventured further down, methodically kissing and licking a line down Erica's soft tummy. When Mary Beth arrived at buttoned trousers, she made fast work of them and the soft blue panties below. She blew on the glistening area, admiring its sheen. "Yes, a very good dream, Doctor Hahn…"

"Erica," the blonde murmured as her neck arched. "Erica, please."

Duffy's expression brimmed with mirth. She licked twice, broad and pointed, then grinned. "Doctor _Erica_ Hahn."

"Sergeant Mary Beth Duffy, I _will_ strangle you…"

"Yet I won't be the breathless one," the brunette murmured as she dove in and set to work.

Mary Beth was half right: they were both breathless when they hit the carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! (:


End file.
